Jumbo
Jumbo (大型, Ogata) is the muscles of The Halloween Pirates and the most physically strongest member of the crew. Originally Jumbo was a Marine, but not getting enough food he ended up defecting and then began to steal from markets and restaurants. He stole from Nobles own kitchens and stealing their own gold and money. Jumbo seems to also have a history with Otoboro of the Skull Spade Pirates. However getting angry over not getting enough, Jumbo ended up leaving the Skull Spade pirates as well. After mistakenly ate the Hazumi Hazumi no Mi and then getting the name of The Dumb Bouncer (ダムバサー, Gujun no Hazumi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']). He had earned himself a bounty of 13,000,000 for such crimes as. Defecting the marines, stealing from markets and restaurants. Breaking into Nobles kitchens and stealing many of the foods and treasures as well. He own destruction of public and government property and participating on the attack of Jousai down. With this Jumbo sets out to steal as much treasure and food as he can. Then enjoying the “Halloween” his captain has planned for the whole world. Appearance Jumbo is a very large and fat man, he is taller than most of his opponents. During his time as a marine, he wore an officer jacket and the kanji of justice on his belly. However, when he left he had donned a ripped kimono that had left his body exposed and has a cloth wrapped around his waist. Personality Jumbo is a very simple minded and down right stupid man, he is constantly hungry and is extremely greedy. He loves eating so much that he will even go on a rampage for his food, shown when he destroyed countless market places to get his fill. He has a great pride and arrogance to him, he thinks himself to be unbeatable. However, will resort to the most underhanded tricks and is never scared to overpower even children. He thinks of most of his opponents as weak ones, shown when he even insulted Garp when he came to save Coby. Jumbo is also famous for a big grin he has, he never changes his expression. Having his eyes closed and his grin that often creeps out most opponents with it. Jumbo can get bored easily as well, trying to make his own fun. The last is that Jumbo also likes woman, however he gets rejected because of his appearance. So this angers him and he will literally crush their heads in his grip, of course making others anger. Relationships Crew Among the crew, Jumbo is respected and he can fight alongside the other crew members. However, he seems to work the best with the Trick or Treat Trio. Since he is often sent with them, to be their muscle and since Jumbo is really naive he will do as they say. Samhain D. Miedo Jumbo is extremely loyal to his captain, Jumbo thinks of Samhian's dream to be one of a perfection. Since in that Dream Jumbo will be able to have all of the food and fight all he wants. With Jumbo's vision of "Halloween" and is put to good use by his captain. Enemies Marines Jumbo has made several notable marines as enemies, such as Vice-admiral Necrid and Smoker. He had tried to seduce Tasighi and Hina, but again rejecting then getting angry at them. Many of the marines don't like him because he seemed to be a bad marine all together. He used his powers to get food and bully most into giving money and such. Shu Originally Shu was sent to capture Jumbo during his rampage on a local city. However, Jumbo was able to defeat Shu after a few minutes of battle and Jumbo was angry at him because he rusted away his food. Shu now wishes to fight Jumbo again and bring him to justice. Coby Jumbo seems to scare Coby very much, from the first they had met. Since Coby was sent after to capture Jumbo after shu had failed, Jumbo had easily overpowered Coby even though he used his rokushiki against. Since then Coby had grown a hate for Jumbo and wishes to bring him to justice. Skull Spade Pirates Jumbo was a former member of the skull spade pirates, he had a great deal of arrogance's and was the opposite of many of its members. So he had been set up and since then had vowed to kill Spade and his friends. Otoboro Jumbo had a history with Otoboro, they two had fought a few times. Mostly because of Jumbo's arrogance against his opponents, Otoboro seems to hate that the most about him. Jumbo during the time he was a member of the skull spade pirates, had insulted otoboro's cooking many times and that had lead to their current situation. Abilities and Powers Immense Strength As the most physically strongest of the Halloween crew, Jumbo is able to lift heavy objects and many other things. Shown that he was able to pick up two food carts and throw them with ease against an opponent. He was able to pick up Otoboro with one hand and throw him as well. Jumbo can get stronger if he is extremely angry, when this happens he has shown to be able to lift up a small marine vessel and destroy it. Agility Even though he is extremely fat, he is able to move rather quickly. Mostly because of his devil fruit abilities. He can jump from building to building, react very fast and keep up with others. His own reflects are extremely sharp, because of his own haki abilities and his great sense of smell. Devil Fruit The Hazumi Hazumi no Mi(弾み弾み'') is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in which the user will be able to bounce like a rubber ball. Hazumi for “Bouncing Ball”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Bounce-Bounce Fruit. The fruit originally was on a pirate ship, then making its way to a series of islands in the south blue. Then onto another ship, where a captain took a hold of it, however when the Halloween Pirates attack the crew. It was mistakenly thought to be a normal piece of fruit, Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is that the user's belly will take the shape of a bouncing ball and the user can literally bounce like a rubber ball. Easily bouncing up and crush his opponent, Jumbo however has discovered he could be able to eat much more than the normal man. Also since his belly does expand, his organ are also protected from getting stabbed. Since blades or bullets will just bounce off Jumbo's belly. Also making it a great defense, Jumbo can literally push enemies away or ones that are coming at him. They bounce off of his belly and go flying a few yards away. The User will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit, also since the users belly will become bigger. If the user is taken off of his or her feet, they will literally roll. Haki Jumbo has shown to have haki skills, increasing his own senses. Mostly how he is able to smell out food and drinks, making him a very good tracker. He has great durability, also because of his own devil fruit. He is able to knock out and knock back opponents with Haoshu haki as well, but is one of the best among the Halloween crew members to use that type. Trivia *During his days as a Marine, Jumbo was given the nickname of "Meatball". Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Former Marine Category:Pumpkin King Division Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User